Awake
by VyxenSkye
Summary: AtemYugi, the night before the Ceremonial Battle. “So keep me awake to memorize you, give me more time to feel this way.”


Awake

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: K+

Summary: AtemYugi, the night before the Ceremonial Battle. "So keep me awake to memorize you, give me more time to feel this way."

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Josh Groban's "Awake**."

* * *

__

**_So keep me awake to memorize you  
Give me more time to feel this way  
We can't stay like this forever  
But I can have you next to me today_**

If I could make these moments endless  
If I could stop the winds of change  
If we just keep our eyes wide open  
Then everything would stay the same

And I know that only time will tell me how  
We'll carry on without each other 

_**Chorus and Second Verse**_

_**

* * *

**_

Atem lay awake, staring at the ceiling. He could feel the soft breaths puffing against his collarbone, though he paid them no mind, just looking into the dark of the ceiling of the boat that they were currently on.

The Pharaoh absently rubbed a circle on the smooth shoulder beneath his fingers, turning his face to bury his nose in the soft tricolored hair against his cheek. He breathed deep, smelling the spring rain and sunshine smell that always seemed to linger around his hikari. A shuddering breath took him, and he rolled slightly, wrapping both arms tight around the small form lying beside him, holding that fragile body close.

He felt tears welling up in his eyes, and he struggled to hold them back. He knew that he should be sleeping, but he couldn't bring himself to sleep. 'Keep me awake… Don't let me miss a moment…'

He opened his eyes, running over the smooth features of Yugi. The boy was sound asleep, worn out from their earlier love-making. Atem reached out, running tanned fingers gently along Yugi's cheekbone, feeling the buttery smooth skin.

'Gods, I don't want to leave him…'

Yugi was so beautiful, in his eyes. Yugi was small and petite, slender and lithe, his body covered with lean sinewy muscle and pale, soft, smooth skin. Atem could feel that skin all day, smell his scent of rain and sun, run his fingers through the soft, silky strands of tricolored hair.

The Pharaoh skimmed his fingers over Yugi's face, memorizing with touch. He fingered the slope of Yugi's small nose, running his thumb across Yugi's full, pink, bottom lip, feeling his way across the high cheekbones that so resembled his own, cupping that chubby cheek.

Atem worshipped this small miracle in his life, the boy who had set him free from the Puzzle, the child that had welcomed him with open arms, no matter how dark and scary he had seemed.

Atem could remember that day so clearly. Yugi had been young at the time, only 12 or 13, but he had already been beautiful. He had looked up at Atem with shining violet eyes, innocence and light in those beautiful orbs. He had giggled faintly, raising his arms. "Hello. My name is Yugi. It's nice to meet you!"

Atem gently tucked a strand of Yugi's golden blond bangs behind his ear, his fingers lingering against the moon-pale skin. He pressed his lips gently against the boy's forehead, his fingers reaching to take Yugi's hand gently. He intertwined his fingers with the limp ones of his aibou, but they slowly tightened around his own, returning the grasp.

Yugi's eyes fluttered open, and Atem felt himself again struck down by how beautiful they were. They glowed faintly in the bright moonlight, shining with love, admiration, trust, and yet sadness for the impending separation.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Yugi asked softly, reaching to touch Atem's cheek. "We have a big day tomorrow. And you'll finally get to be at rest."

Atem placed a finger against Yugi's perfect lips, silencing him. "Don't speak of that. Please. Give me more time to feel this way, more time, because we can't stay like this forever…"

Atem returned to his memorization, his crimson eyes ghosting over Yugi's features. He ran a warm hand down Yugi's pale throat, feeling his pulse throbbing beneath the thin skin, trailing his fingers down to rest over Yugi's heartbeat. Yugi tilted his head, a look of questioning on his face. "Atem?"

"If only I could make these moments endless… Everything would stay the same; we would never be apart…" Atem whispered, meeting Yugi's eyes. "I don't want to leave you, little one…"

Yugi smiled slightly. "I don't want you to leave either, but it's your destiny, and you are meant to rest. I love you Atem. I love you so much, and I want what's best for you." He smiled wider, cupping Atem's tanned cheek and his eyes softened as the Pharaoh closed his eyes, pressing his face into the curve of Yugi's hand. "We'll always be with each other… You and I are one, and we will always be that way."

"I love you…" Atem whispered.

"I love you too, my Pharaoh. But you should sleep. We both should." Yugi murmured, kissing Atem's cheek gently.

Atem wrapped his arms tightly around Yugi's small body, drawing him even closer and burying his face in the boy's tricolored locks. Yugi returned the embrace with feeling, wrapping his arms around Atem's waist and pressing his face into the other's bare, muscular chest.

The Pharaoh raised Yugi's face with two fingers beneath his chin, meshing their lips together and kissing the boy lovingly. Their lips moved against each other, Yugi moaning into the contact as Atem tilted his head and turning the kiss more passionate as he requested permission to enter the boy's mouth.

Yugi allowed him in, caressing the powerful tongue with love and devotion. They parted slowly, both breathing a little heavy as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Yugi tilted his head. "Atem?"

"Keep me awake to memorize you." Atem whispered. "I don't want to sleep, if it means that I have to take my eyes off of you. We can't stay like this forever, but at least I can have you here beside me right now."

Yugi blinked, and then smiled lovingly, his face softening. "Alright…" He tucked his head under Atem's chin, pressing his ear against his throat and listening to the throb his heartbeat beneath the tan skin.

"We'll remember all the love we shared…" Yugi murmured, tightening his grip on the Pharaoh. "We will remember, and we will never be apart."

"I love you…"

* * *

Drabble... They are fun to write, and as I listened to Josh Groban's "Awake" I just had this flash through my mind. I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
